powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Materialized Guardian
The power to manifest a guardian. Technique of Summoning. Also Called * Manifested Guardian Capabilities User can create/summon a guardian that may be a physical or purely spiritual being, with appearances varying greatly from humanoid (with various weaponry and skills) to animal or even mythical beings. The guardian will act to protect the user at all costs, and fights on their behalf. The guardian's strength may be driven by the user's force of will or physical movements, or by its own independent will. User may be able to summon portions as opposed to the entire entity, such as an arm alone, in order to reduce the energy consumption and space occupation. The guardian may either appear next to the user, allowing the user to stand on top, or surround the user as a form of armor, which can also be used to protect others. Variations * Animal Imitation/Animal Morphing * Animated Shadow * Force Armor Generation * Mythic Physiology ** Cryptic Physiology ** Mythical Bestiary Techniques * Absolute Defense (Spiritual Armor) ** Enhanced Condition ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Endurance ** Invulnerability * Spiritual Weaponry ** Enhanced Archery (Spiritual Bow Construction) ** Enhanced Swordsmanship (Spiritual Blade Construction) Associations * Apparition Materialization * Elemental Entity Creation * Empathic Summoning * Guardianship * Summoning Limitations * Damage inflicted on the guardian may be reflected onto the user. * Maintaining the guardian may require to feed it life force. Known Users Gallery Aj.jpg|Most Ajin (Ajin) can summon "Black Ghosts" like guardians, whom they can control telepathically. File:MeteoL-DragoBeast.png|Beys (Beyblade) all possess a Beast form that often manifests during their battles. File:Konjiki_Ashisogi_Jizo.jpg|Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach) summoning his Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, a giant creature who fights on his behalf, and whom Mayuri modified for various extra functions and precautions. File:Kokujo_Tengen_Myo-O.png|Sajin Komamura (Bleach) summoning his Kokujo Tengen Myō'ō, a giant armored behemoth of living spiritual force who mimics his movements and share their damage and healing. File:Sanpo_Kenju.png|Yachiru Kusajishi (Bleach) summoning her Sanpo Kenjū, two creature sword-fighters who mimic her movements, one preceding while the other follows after, making it very difficult to avoid all three strikes. File:Rui_Dark_Side.png|Rui Hachiōji (Code:Breaker) summoning her Dark Side, who was born from her negative emotions and Shadow powers, as a shadowy armor. File:Saechika_Dark_Side.png|Saechika (Code:Breaker) using his Dark Side, who was born from her negative emotions and Shadow powers, to create his shadow armor. Nero DMC4.jpg|Nero (Devil May Cry 4) manifesting his Devil Trigger, which takes the form of a spiritual guardian possessed of tremendous demonic power. File:Harry_Potter's_Patronus.png|Harry Potter (Harry Potter) summoning his Patronus, which acts as a guardian force from the Dark creatures and is immune to the Dark Arts. File:Dolores_Umbridge.png|Dolores Umbridge (Harry Potter) summoned her skeletal cat Patronus, enhanced by Voldemort's horcrux that she wore. File:Majin_great's_movment_in_Great_the_Hand.jpg|Endo Mamoru (Inazuma Eleven) using his Keshin Majin Great to stop a shoot. File:Star_platinum_(guardian).png|Star Platinum (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) is Jotaro Kujo's Stand, a guardian which fights alongside and protects him. File:The_Hand_Erasing_Space.png|The Hand (JoJo's Bizarre Adventures) is Nijimura Okuyasu's Stand. File:Jojo-stand.png|Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) summoning his Stand, Star Platinum, the psychic manifestation of his fighting spirit. File:Ansen_Shadow.png|Ansem (Kingdom Hearts) summoning Xenohart's Guardian for protection and to fight for him. Chastiefol_Guardia.jpg|King (Nanatsu no Taizai) using Chastiefol Form Two: Guardian. Sasuke's Complete Susanoo.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) summoning his fully stabilized Susanoo that has been empowered with his brother's eyes and Hagoromo's power. File:Madara's_Susanoo.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) finalizing his Susanoo, transforming it into a guardian of immense power that he compares to the Tailed Beasts. Hagoromo_Susanoo.jpg|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) is the first person in the world known to have summoned Susanoo, utilizing it at its highest leveled form. File:Indra's_Susanoo.png|Indra Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) is one of the first people in the world to have summoned Susanoo, utilizing it at its highest leveled form. File:Kakashi's_Susanoo.png|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) has been given both Mangekyō Sharingan by Obito's spirit, allowing him to summon Susanoo, in its highest form. File:Shisui's_Susanoo.png|Shisui Uchiha (Naruto) summoning his Susanoo in its complete form, short of its finalization and stabilization. Susanoo.png|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) summoning his Susanoo, the guardian deity of a Mangekyō Sharingan user. File:Doppelman.png|Gekko Moriah (One Piece) summoning his Doppelman, his shadow, to fight on his behalf while he lazes around. Daifuku genie.png|Charlotte Daifuku (One Piece) can summon a powerful genie for battle. P4GPoster.jpg|The members of the Investigation Team (Persona 4) can all summon Personas for combat. File:Narud.png|Emil Narud (Starcraft) manifesting his True Form into a guardian like being. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Constructs Category:Generation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Materializations Category:Summoning Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries